Various back supports have been commonly used by individuals suffering from back discomfort. Back supports operate to promote proper posture while providing firm support and comfort to the user's back. Back supports are commonly portable so the user can use the same support in a variety of chairs, seats or the like.
It is in known in the art to utilize accurate shaped back supports which cooperate with the natural curvature of the individuals back. In order to provide appropriate support, back supports can be bulky and inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, the thickness and bulk of the back support allows it to retain the body heat further discomforting the user.
Therefore what is needed is a back support having less bulk while still providing the necessary support and comfort by eliminating heat build up.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a ribbed design having excellent support and user comfort while allowing the support to be manufactured out of a thinner material.
Another object is to provide a protruding rib design with corresponding indentations to allow cool air to flow through the support.
Yet another object is to provide protruding ribs with corresponding indentations which allow lateral lumbar support and which conform to the regular user's body.